Dream of Sky
|date release = iOS: May 18th, 2018 Android: May 25th, 2018 |tz = Day |jumps = 0 |falls = 1 |teleportation = 0 |u-turns = 0 |previous = The Valentines |next = The Halloween }} Soundtrack The original composer of this level is Łukasz Michalski, with a 3/4 time signature. Difficulty * Before the first crown, the path is fairly easy. However, the clouds departing from the path may catch some players off-guard. * Sometimes, the path appears with sudden notice, confusing some players (e.g. the path to obtain the fourth gem or the white balloons forming a path). * After the second crown, the path in the grassy field is unclear, making the player rely heavily on the soundtrack. * Towards the end, the path is straightforward. Note for gems Gameplay Trivia *When playing on Trial mode, you will immediately die when entering a golden shimmery light after obtaining the second crown. *Dream of Sky is the second level in which the level title does not have the word "the" at the beginning. The first level being All About Us. *At the end of the level, you can see a shortened version of a Leonardo da Vinci quote appear, similar to how The Beginning has "Dancing Line" appear at the end. **The quote says, "Once you fly, you will walk with eyes skyward.". **The original quote says, "When once you have tasted flight, you will forever walk the Earth with your eyes turned skyward, for there you have been, and there you will always long to return.". * From 90% to the end, there are multiple lines that follow the main line varying in multiple colors of the rainbow. ** This is the first level using the Normal line in-game. *The Flying Nimbus line accompanies the level. *A red balloon accompanies the line until the end; hence, Dream of Sky is the fourth level in chronological order to feature a follower (after The Crystal, All About Us, and The Christmas Eve). ** A guiding light accompanies the line in The Crystal; a paper airplane accompanies the line in All About Us; a star accompanies the line in The Christmas Eve. ** The red balloon, however, will usually disappear in the clouds sometimes. ** Unlike The Crystal and All About Us, the red balloon will float skyward rather than following the line into the pyramid. *The level seems to be heavily inspired by Head in the Clouds from the game Through the Fog. *Dream of Sky is the second level that cuts out the beginning of the soundtrack in the level selection. The first level to do so is The Savanna. *Towards the end of the level, a few of the notes sounds similar to "Married Life" from the critically acclaimed Disney'·'''Pixar movie ''Up. *Much like The Christmas Eve update, the game was given a special offer of giving away unique gifts varying in gems or a special skin, Robot. **Similarly to the previous special offer, players will need to collect "special diamonds" or green cubes in other levels to unlock all gifts. * In The Hip-Hop Evolution update, the trial version has been removed to make players enjoy each level. *The 70% sign is at the bottom of the level,thus can't be seen normally.It can be seen in a out-of-map glitch. *There is another level called Dream of Sky_color that is exactly the same as the original, but with faster music, rhythm and different color shades. *This is the fifth level in 3/4 time signature. **The first is The Mountains, followed by The Chinese Garden, The Sailor's Tale, and The Christmas Eve. Percentage Markers *The 10% marker is on the path. *The 20% marker is on the right of the path. *The 30% marker is on the right side of the path. It will fall. *The 40% marker will be shown on a square after the first fall. *The 50% marker is on the side of the path at the part were the music gets louder and the level gets brighter. *The 60% marker is on the first dark cloud that comes to meet you and to form the path. *The 70% markers are both on the path and on the bottom of the map as seen in the picture. But can not see the bottom one unless doing the off the map GLITCH. *The 80% marker is on the entrance to the castle. *The 90% marker is to the left of the path before you meet the four rainbow lines; it is easy to get distracted here. Category:Levels Category:Day-themed levels Category:Levels released in 2018 Category:Nature-themed levels Category:Levels with Vocals